Patients are sometimes placed on support structures, e.g., beds, operating room tables, examination tables, etc., for extended periods of time. However, the longer the patient remains on the support structure, the greater the likelihood that the patient will become uncomfortable. Moreover, it is believed that stationary patients are at an increased risk of decreased blood circulation that may lead to the development of pressure ulcers or nerve damage.
In the past, medical personnel were required to move the patient frequently in order to help make the patient comfortable and to aid in maintaining adequate blood circulation. Recently, the use of pressurized mattress systems has shown to aid medical personnel in accomplishing the aforementioned goals. In general, a pressurized mattress system includes a mattress having a plurality of inflatable air bladders. The pressure of the air in the plurality of inflatable air bladders is adjustable to allow a user to vary the firmness of the mattress.
The present invention addresses the foregoing issues and provides a pressurized mattress system that includes a controller for monitoring the pressure at an interface between a patient and the pressurized mattress system (hereinafter referred to as an “interface pressure”) and automatically adjusting the pressure in the plurality of inflatable air bladders.